Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood
by KoontzReaderz
Summary: Small HBP spoilers! Short, oneshot stories regarding Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.
1. Hermione's Meddling

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Please note that this one-shot contains Half-Blood Prince spoilers. Also note that these spoilers are extremely miniscule and will not spoil the book for anyone who has not read the book.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Harry shuffled past the staring people quickly. After Snape, his Potions teacher had escorted Harry to the castle, he had ordered him to go in without his Invisibility Cloak. Harry was of course seething in anger. Of course Snape wanted to humiliate him, when didn't he? He spotted Ron and Hermione and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hello Harry.", came a dreamy voice next to him. "You have dried blood all over your face you know." Harry turned and saw Luna Lovegood right next to him.

"What're you doing over here?", he asked curiously. Not paying complete attention to what she had said.

"Harry!", whispered Hermione, as she nudged Harry in the side. He turned and she whispered furiously at him. "Where were you? You missed the Sorting, and why are you covered in blood?"

Harry gingerly touched his face and saw that he was. "I'll tell you later.", he promised, rather hoping they would think he had been in a victorious battle against a few Death Eaters.

"Fine, but let me take care of that!", Hermione replied. She waved her wand and Harry's face was instantly cleared of any remnants of blood.

"Yes, that will prevent the vampires from smelling you.", Luna said from beside Harry. Several people rolled their eyes, not including Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Hermione because she was whispering furiously to Ron about eating so fast. Ron _because _he was eating too fast, and Harry because he was looking atLuna in confusion.

"_Why _are you here?", he asked calmly. Well, as calmly as he possibly could without sounding angry or upset. After all, he didn't want to insult her.

"Oh, _well_… there was no room for me at Ravenclaw, so I decided to sit over here.", replied Luna in a decidedly uncharacteristically serious sounding voice. She was staring avidly at Harry, as if daring him to contradict her.

"Er… right.", replied Harry as he glanced over to the Ravenclaw table where there were over twelve empty spots. He decided not to comment on it.

"Harry.", Hermione whispered once again. "I have to tell you. Luna… well… she fancies you, I think. That's why she's over here."

"Really?", asked Harry in shock. He was still whispering of course.

"Yes. So you should probably sit next to Ron-", replied Hermione.

She was interrupted by Harry saying angrily, "Why? I like Luna, she's nice."

"Well… uh… because….", but Hermione couldn't finish, Harry got the message though. After all, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister was next to Ron.

"Hermione… are you trying to set me up with Ginny?", he asked slowly.

Hermione choked on her Pumpkin Juice. Ron gently tapped her back, voicing out, "Well done Hermione! And you were telling me not to eat fast?" Ron guffawed at his own humor.

Hermione instantly began to blush. "No, Ron!Harry, I am not….", but she couldn't quite meet Harry's eye.

"Good. Because Ginny is like… a sister. I mean, yeah, she's really cool and all, but," and Harry brought his voice even lower, "I think I mightfancy Luna. She's… different, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know, but wouldn't you rather... have a girl who's more... sensible?",wondered Hermione in an inquisitivelyflat voice.

Unbeknownst to both Harry and Hermione though, Luna Lovegood had heard their every word. And frankly, she was quite pleased.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: W00t! My very first One-Shot. Yes, it is pointless, but I'm slowly learning how to write romance. Soon, I can incorporate it into my own full-length stories! Mwahahaha!**_


	2. Luna's Massage

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. And…. Trust me… this really is rated T.

* * *

**_

Luna Lovegood moaned in pleasure. It just felt so good! She felt his hands vigorously rubbing her back. She bit the pillow as he lovingly touched her. She shouldn't moan so, she thought, embarrassed.

"You like that?", asked the male, he was smirking, Luna decided. Luna tried to nod, but she had to stop, as he furiously rubbed her back. She couldn't help but moan some more. Her thoughts went hazy as she imagined how it had all began….

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Luna had been sitting outside. It hadn't even been a week and half her stuff had already been stolen, and it hurt her that no one seemed to care enough to help her. But… she had her reputation. She had to act as if it didn't faze her, had to put on a mask, had to pretend that her necklace was worthless. She knew differently…. Her butterbeer cap necklace, her most sacred treasure. Enchanted with the best experimental protection spells her mother had ever invented._

_She had considered going to Filius Flitwick about her problem, but had decided against it. After all, she had her reputation, she thought bitterly. She sighed, staring into the darkening sky. A tear trickled down her face as she remembered her mother, she had loved her enough to make the butterbeer cap necklace. She quickly pushed her saddening thoughts aside. Stay strong, she demanded of herself, no crying!_

_She stood and began to slowly walk up towards the castle, staring at her feet. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry!", she apologized, realizing it was…._

_"No problem.", he had replied. He peered into Luna's eyes and his eyes widened in shock. "Luna… were you crying? You okay?", he had asked gently, his dark hair framing his face._

_"Look.", she replied, ignoring his question. "It's a Hogtornius Joffler!", she faked excitement, pointing up into the sky. She hoped he would forget about her as a lost cause. Luckily for her, she thought, he didn't._

_"Right. Listen Luna… I wanted to know… Luna…?", he looked at her in concern._

_Luna had been overcome with emotion again. It had been getting harder to conceal her emotions. It wasn't healthy, she knew, not healthy to hold in your emotions. And now she knew why. Suddenly she began to cry. She grabbed the boy in front of her, crying on his robes._

_He pat her back awkwardly. "It's okay Luna.", he whispered._

_"No, its not… I miss her… I know I'll see her again… but….", Luna couldn't finish. She just squeezed the male she was holding on to._

_"Luna… do… you… want a….", he trailed off, hoping she'd understand, she nodded, teary eyed still._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

And that was how she had ended up in the Room of Requirement, topless and on her stomach, getting the best back massage she had ever had.

"Oh… that feels so good! How ever did you… uhn… learn how to do this?", asked Luna.

"Oh, you know, just a handy thing to know.", he replied. She moaned in agreement. "And there!", he said, indicating that he had finished. He turned around, so that she could get her top back on.

"Oh, you are such a prude!", Luna teased, when she was dressed. Then she looked at his green eyes seriously. "Thank you for that. My mom… she used to give me back massages like that. You… really helped me to remember her. Thank you.", and with that, Luna hugged the boy and they both walked out of the Room of Requirement, hand in hand.

Luna was happy, she had a true friend, and she hoped she would never lose her Harry Potter.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, another pointless story, although, I admit, this one is less pointless. Actually has a semi-plot. And mild suspense! w00t!**_


	3. The Moonlit Battle

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter, 'cuz if I did, Harry would be a super-powered super hero! Not really, but it makes an interesting disclaimer, no? There was a tiny spoiler, but wasn't even noticeable unless you had known what I was talking about, so I took it out and made the story longer.

* * *

**_

Harry shot a stunning spell at a Death Eater. It had been two days since the _Legions of Voldemort_ had broke into Hogwarts, and _Merlin_, there were thousands of them! Not only humans of course, but Giants, Acromantula's, Centaurs, Goblins, Veela's, Harpies, Vampires, Werewolves, and even Changelings!

The Death Eater was hit, but it didn't matter, he was replaced by a Veela and a group of Harpies. Harry shot off several stunners, and dodged several claws. The Veela attempted to use her powers to sway Harry, but he was able to fight off the intoxicating influence of the Veela.

"Forgive me.", stated Harry. His eyes were closed, and energy was gathering in the palm of his hand. A bright green sword formed and he held it out in front of him. He then thrust the blade at the Veela. The Veela jumped back, changing into its other form. The Veela's pretty features transformed into hideous bird-like features. A bright blue flame shot from the Veela's palm, straight at Harry.

Before Harry was able to react, a bloodied girl stepped in front of the blast. It was Luna! "No, you shall not….", Luna coughed up some blood and gave an unpleasant smirk to the Veela. "You will not harm him!", suddenly, a bright light shot from Luna's wand and hit the Veela. The Veela went reeling back, not having expected the blast. When the Veela charged at them again Harry noticed it was severely burnt.

Finally the Harpy's sprung into action. The group surrounded Luna and began to attack her. The Veela went straight for Harry. Harry brought his energy sword up and traded blows. The Veela shot several blue fames at Harry, and Harry reflected the blasts at the Harpies, trying to help Luna. The Veela opted for a melee attack this time and clawed at Harry's face.

The Veela stuck a clawed finger into his eye and gouged his eye. Harry screamed and threw her off. In a rage he stuck the Veela with his sword. He then hacked and cut until the Veela was no longer recognizable.

"_Harry_!", screamed the muffled voice of Luna. Harry turned from his defilation of the Veela and sprang to help her. His sword slashed at the preoccupied Harpies. He was able to kill several of them before they realized they were being attacked. Harry was covered in blood now, and feathers were matted all over his body.

The Harpies attacked in a feral way, they were trying to survive now. Harry was able to kill the first three, but the other five had him surrounded. Another flash of light burnt two of them to death. Luna was helping! And that left two Harpies for Harry and one for Luna. Harry downed his two quickly, and Luna was finished with hers shortly after.

"Thanks Luna….", started Harry, but Luna shook her head, said "No time.", and took off down the hall, ready to fight some more. Harry went the direction he had been going, which was down to the not-so secret passageways. He had heard that some of the castle's traitors were escaping that way.

Sure enough, several traitorous students were down there. Harry was able to dispatch them easily, "Forgive me.", he had said. Harry had then destroyed each passage he had come across. Finally he caught up with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh my God Harry! What happened to your eye?", questioned Hermione.

"Nothing, come on, we got to get in contact Lupin and the others. They need to know what's been going on.", replied Harry hurriedly, not really wanting to discuss it.

"No.", replied Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. Ron smirked. "_Fools_. I am Lord Voldemort!", and suddenly, Ron's body began to grow even taller and paler. It was Voldemort! He had been pretending to be Ron!

Hermione screamed, but Harry jumped backwards and sent several powerful spells at the evil man. Voldemort laughed and reflected the spells toward Hermione. Harry's eyes widened, he had put a lot of power in those spells!

"_Argh_!", screamed Hermione. Her body flew back and crashed loudly into the wall. Her mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise as she slid down the wall. She left a trail of blood.

"_Oops_, I hope the Mudblood survives!", chuckled Lord Voldemort. He shrugged carelessly, causing Harry to snap. Harry through his wand aside and went for Voldemort, punching at his face.

Voldemort struggled, then managed to throw Harry from himself. He gave Harry a cold look of superiority. "Well, Potter, it seems today you die.", and then Voldemort cast the spell, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Harry closed his eyes in defeat, but the spell never hit. He opened his eyes suddenly, he saw Luna Lovegood standing in front of him and his heart gave a jolt. She slowly turned to look at Harry, and her eyes were filled with pain. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then fell to her knees.

She looked up at Harry, her whole body shaking. "H-Harry… I need to tell you… I-", she was stopped from speaking though, Voldemort had stabbed her in the back. Harry's eyes opened wide at Luna's shock.

"Well, she nearly survived the killing curse, didn't she? Ah well… goodbye Potter. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!", muttered the cold voice of Voldemort.

Harry had charged again at Voldemort, and the curse hit him directly in the chest. Harry flew back, eyes closed, just as the curse hit Voldemort. Harry landed and slowly sat up. He saw Luna slouched on the floor and he went over to her.

Tears filled his eyes as her blood pooled around her. "I-I love you too Luna.", he stated.

And then he cried.


	4. Luna Why?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Please note that this is another sad chapter, so if you are looking for sappy romance, this one is not quite what you want right now.

* * *

**_

"So dear, do you think I could go with you? Just this once?", asked the dark-haired woman next to a man of average stature. His messy hair blew in the chilly wind. His brilliant green eyes blazed with unbridled fury.

"No Cho, I've told you before, Voldemort chose me, not anyone else. I'm doing this alone.", snapped Harry. He quickly went the direction he had seen Voldemort run in. Harry was in the Forbidden Forest, searching for the evil man who had caused the death of everyone one of his friends. And the only one he had ever dared to love...

"Fine. I tried to get you away from here. But you wouldn't listen. _Crucio_.", snarled Cho Chang. The magic hit Harry and sent him to the forest floor screaming. "Surprised? You shouldn't be, I've done everything but say that I serve the Dark Lord. And for the record, I killed your stupid girlfriend, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Ginevra Weasley."

Harry gasped through the pain and whispered, "_Idiot_."

"What was that? _Idiot_? I think not, you're the one who's been an idiot.", sneered Cho Chang. She lifted the curse. She grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him up.

"Ginny wasn't my girlfriend. We were faking it you fool. I loved… I loved….", Harry couldn't say her name, it was too painful, he remembered seeing her body. Blood all over, her beautiful hair hacked off her head and shoved in her throat. Her lifeless eyes….

Cho Chang kneed Harry very hard. Harry fell to his knees, covering himself. Cho spat on him and said, "You little _ass_. I killed red-hair for nothing? No matter… you'll be all mine now." Cho Chang lifted Harry up and pressed her lips to his. She forced her tongue into his mouth. He quickly bit her tongue. Cho Chang screamed and pushed Harry away from her.

"That's it you little-", whatever she was going to say next was cut off. A sword had burst out of her stomach, splaying her innards all over the ground. The sword was pulled out and Harry saw who had saved him.

"Harry, Mars is getting dim, the war will be over tonight.", the girl said in her dreamy voice. Harry's heart fluttered at the thought of her being alive.

"But how…?", he asked. He finally stood again, and he walked over to be next to her, the wind blowing both of their hair to the side.

"I faked it, he thought he had gotten me, but I tricked him.", the girl said.

"Who? Who tried to kill you?", demanded Harry angrily.

"Ron, but like I said, I tricked him. He was under the Imperious Curse though, little Chang here did it.", replied the girl.

Harry looked at the woman he had thought dead for so long. He grabbed her in a great big hug and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for what seemed to be hours, but was in reality only a minute or two.

"Harry, I have to tell you something, I'm _sorry_.", the girl said seriously.

"It's okay, I understand why you hid….", replied Harry looking into her closed eyes.

"No… I'm sorry for… _this_!", and the girl quickly slashed the sword upward. Harry's eyes opened in disbelief.

"Luna… why?", were the last two words spoken by Harry James Potter.


	5. A Loony Proposition

_**DISCLAIMER: Do I own it? No! REVIEW! It's the season where I get what I want! BOW! Sorry. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be the next Dark Lord.**_

* * *

"So, Luna… it's the Yule Ball… wanna go," asked Harry. His hands were in his pockets, and he couldn't look at her straight in the eye.  
"Not really," Luna responded as she read The Quibbler. Luna knew that this must be a joke. 'Very funny', she thought dryly.  
"Please? For me? I want to be… with you," here Harry blushed. He wasn't exactly the best person to explain his emotions.  
"Are you propositioning me," demanded Luna in shock, her eyes looking at him in shock.  
"What? No, I just wanna be… your… you know… boyfriend," Harry was blushing furiously now, realizing that he had said exactly what he had wanted to say.  
"Why," asked Luna as her faced burned. Bitterly she thought, well, the humiliation is working.  
"I like you. A lot," replied Harry honestly, letting out his breath.  
"Oh," replied Luna stunned. He was good, she realized, he's a very good liar.  
"So…," wondered Harry.  
"Look! It's a Nargle," exclaimed Luna pointing at Harry's head.  
"Really? Yikes," replied Harry as he brushed his head.  
"Harry… there is no Nargle," Luna shook her head slowly, wondering if Harry was being a prankster or actually wanted her to got the ball with him.  
"I know," Harry replied shyly.  
"Then why…," wondered Luna in confusion and slight excitement.  
"Why do I pretend? Like I said, 'I like you'," replied Harry honestly.  
"Why? I'm just the crazy girl. Loony Luna Lovegood," protested Luna bitterly.  
"Luna…. You aren't crazy. You're you. And I… I like you. A lot," admitted Harry, blushing an even deeper shade of red.  
"That's nice," replied Luna rudely. Her face had reddened as well.  
"Luna… will you go with me, to the Yule Ball," Harry asked again hopefully.  
"I suppose so," replied Luna slowly.  
"You will! Oh thank you! Luna I lov- er….," Harry stopped, shocked at what he had almost said aloud.  
"Harry… you… do you love me," demanded Luna. Her heart was slowing, wondering what he'd say.  
"I think so," breathed Harry. Luna's heart seemed to have stopped beating.  
"Oh… oh Harry," replied Luna sadly. She looked at Harry in sadness.  
"What," asked Harry, afraid of her answer.  
"I can't… I can't be with you," Luna stated blithely. "I'm sorry"  
"What? Why," asked Harry, his heart beating, his vision and mind going blank with rejection.  
"Ginny. She's my friend, but she likes you," replied Luna. Harry saw red for a moment, but calmed down and realized Luna's reason.  
"You don't want to alienate her," he asked shrewdly.  
"Exactly." Luna looked away from him in embarrassment.  
"I see." Harry was sad, and his eyes were slowly filling with the stinging tears of rejection.  
"Harry, I am rather flattered of course, but she really is my only friend." Harry screamed that he was her friend in his head.  
"Okay. Luna… will you go to the Yule Ball with me, as a friend?" Harry looked at her expectantly, his tears drying.  
"Well, I suppose that would work," replied Luna smirking.  
"Good. So, I'll meet you in the Great Hall?" Harry was happy. He was going to be with Luna- as a friend true, but he would still be with her.  
"Yes." Luna replied. Secretly she was excited and even a little scared. Scared about Ginevra Weasley and scared of being with Harry.  
"Okay, thank you Luna." Harry smiled at Luna warmly and walked away.  
"Your… welcome." Luna watched him walk away, wondering why her emotions were brewing so much.

* * *

**Ray _Merry Holidays everyone!_**


End file.
